gangstarmvfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicles
1. VEHICLES BOATS 'MEGAPTERA' This is the biggest and second slowest boat in the game (the first slowest being the Floating point hovercraft), and although it is pretty huge and slow, its also more resistant than the other boats in the game. 'FERESA' This is one of the fastest boats in the game, and its also cool looking with stripes on most of its paintjobs. Its not resistant to gunfire though, and deforms fairly quickly if crashed into something. iii) Sea car The fastest and most manueverable boat in the game. It has a spoiler and accelerates so fast that you'll start seeing blur all over the place in the first 3 seconds. Same resistance as the Feresa boat, but less noticeable deformity from crashes. Usually comes in multi-colour paintjobs. * For the FLOATING POINT hovercraft and the JETSKI see `Special vehicles` section 1.5. CARS 'TAWNY 40o' This is one of the least good-looking cars and slowest 4 door car in the game. It's not resistant to gun fire either while being pretty unappealing and plain.the tawny 40o based on the model volkswagen jetta st 'TAXI' Good ol' yellow cab. This is the vehicle that activates the taxi driver mission and gets you fares. Other than that, its fairly average, but better than the SUVs. It's based off of the W4C car. 'FOOD DELIVERY CAR' This is the car that activates the Fast Fast Food delivery mission. Same properties as the TAXI as this one's also based off of W4C car. Average speed and resistance. 'POLICE CAR' Again, same properties as the previous two as this one is ALSO based off this W4C car.the model based on the chevy cruze 'W4C SEDAN' THIS is the car which the other 3 vehicles were based off of. Looks the same, an average sedan, single coloured, average speed, resistance and handling. Perfect car for civilians. Not for chases or shootouts. Not at all. 'AMBULANCE' This is the truck that activates the Paramedic mission. Other than that, its decently slow, BUT it has one advantage: SOMETIMES its strong enough to take on an RPG round without exploding in your face (depends on distance). 'BOX ES ' A very slow and wide-turning car in the game. It looks perfect for gang bangers and junkies to be living in, but definitely feels slow and just awful to drive.but lt has high resistance to bullets & explodes so strong 'D340' Just like the BOBCAT from the Grand Theft Auto series. Fairly fast for a semi-truck, and the `horns` on the roof make it look bad-ass. Wide turning range is no problem with this one as it looks good and is fairly fast, as well as resistant to damage (not bullets). 'GRAND DETOUR ' A pretty good offroader, but the smooth edges, kinda low top speed and wide turning radius make this car less appealing than a Homm (clone of Hummer H2 in the game). It's like if you buy a Land Rover, you wish you could have the Range Rover. You jack this one - you wish it was a Homm instead. 'HOMM' NOW THIS is what I call an offroader. Rough edges, multi-colour painjob, the jumpiness of a 70's muscle car and a great deal of power to move this beast at high speed. Resistant to crash damage, fast, decent looking for a big car. All you would expect from a Hummer H2 is in this one too. It's ramming time! 'LIMOUSINE' Well, this is what it is - a limousine. Long, slow, wide turning radius and not particularly resistant to damage. But if you're in the limo, you're the king. You feel like the king. This car is worth jacking just because it looks so charismatic and well, silvery. Get it for the looks. Or for jacking other cars (park in front of them and you block off half the road). 'SORRAIA' This is the muscle car from the 70's we all love so much. It has the drift, the bouncy feeling, the raging motor roar and the speed. Everything we love so much about muscle cars is in this car. EXCEPT.... 'SORRAIA (FLAME PAINTJOB)' ...THE LOOKS. This is still SORRAIA, sure, but it's slightly modified and that paintjob is the winner. Still fast, still bouncy, and the same beat. 'SUPERLATIVE ' An old-fashioned car from the 50s-60s, which looks pretty amazing and drives like a hot rod: roaring motor, fast speed and really good turning range. This looks surprisingly similar, almost identical to the car from Mafia II. The ones of you who played it will understand what I'm talking about Drive this baby anytime. The luxury old-fashioned look alone make it worthwhile. Be warned though - it's not so resistant to crash nor guns damage.the model based on the 1960 chevy eldorado ss 'VAMPSQUID' This is one of the fastest and yet most fragile cars in the game. It's a race/super car which comes in pink with white stripes or green with white stripes. It's Extremely fast and well-tuned, so it handles easily and goes at the speed of light. It resembles the dodge viper in a way. Get it for the spirit of Miami and the lightning speed along with great handling. 'LAÜFER' This is an entry from the Germans in the supercar market of the game. Lightning fast speed and great smooth handling along with abit extra resistance to crash damage make this one of the best cars of the game. Closely resembles any of the Porsche supercars. Comes in silver and black along with a few other colors. 'GALLOPINO' One of the best, if not the best, cars in the entire game. Lightning fast (the second fastest, in fact, the fastest being the W4C-H), great handling with the capacity to DRIFT extremely fragile against all sorts of damage. Bump into something at top speed - half the car will look like it's fresh from a massive shootout. But its obvious this is based off the Lamborghini Gallardo in real life. Looks BEAUTIFUL and handles just as well. Not jacking it is a crime. Comes in blue and yellow colour schemes. 'POLICE DETOUR AND FBI RANCHER' Those are the two police vehicles other than the police car. The police detour has the same properties as the Grand Detour (see above) which includes resistance to damage and heavy weight, and the FBI rancher has increased resistance to gunfire AND it looks pretty awesome with the shiny FBI logo on it. These two vehicles ma only be jacked directly from the police during 3 or 4 star wanted levels (for the detour and FBI rancher respectively) and don't appear in any other place on the map. So they are pretty rare, but they have not so many special properties, as opposed to.... *THE SWAT TRUCK, which you'll find in the `Special vehicles` section 1.5 BIKES 'FAT DAMSEL' This is the only chopper bike in the game and DANG-IT does it look awesome. Shiny detailed motor, double exhausts and the roaring sound of the powerful engine. This one has a pretty special property for a chopper: easy wheelies and stoppies can be done on it. Comes mostly with the american flag colour scheme, but the rare black version is also available. Found a black one? Enjoy the feeling of a rare vehicle. 'SANCHEZ' It is what it is. The Sanchez from the GTA series is back! The ultimate dirtbike: Not fast, but tricky: burnouts, wheelies, stoppies, 360s and tire-burn circles xD are no match for this stunting beast. Closely resembles the Yamaha dirtbikes. Often appears at the swamps. 'YAMAKASI' This is the games racing bike. It has it all: the mind-blowing speed (fastest bike in the game), wheelies and stoppies, and if you turn at high speed, you'll lie on the ground like a paper cutout. This bikes handling is hindered a bit because of its extremely high speed and acceleration, but if you like racing bikes, get this one. Comes in various colour schemes including a rare vinyl painted one. Closely resembles the NRG900 from the GTA series. *Note: this bike is named after a famous Parkour/Free Running team called Yamakasi. HELICOPTERS 'HELICOPTER' This is one of the two helicopters in the game. It can fly (DUH) and it is the fastest way to get around the city and the only way (pretty much) to get on ANY rooftop you want. Wanna see the city from high above or snipe some pedestrians? This is the way. Resembles the Maverick from the GTA series. Can be found on some rooftops and helipads all around the city. Always spawns on top of Hospitals (the roofs of which are able to enter by the blue icon you see on the pic below). *For the POLICE CHOPPER see `Special Vehicles` section 1.5 SPECIAL VEHICLES (special properties/rare vehicles etc.) 'FLOATING POINT (hovercraft)' This is the only vehicle in the game that is able to BOTH ride on land and sail the waters of Miami. Despite being slow and fragile, its VERY, VERY satisfying to dive into water and swim away from the police, who are desperately trying to stop before drowning their vehicles in the sea. Whereabouts: This unique vehicle can be found at the SWAMPS anytime (along with most of other boats) 'SWAT TRUCK' This is the only heavily-armored vehicle in the game. It's very resistant to gunfire and can take an RPG round without blowing up. It looks really attractive and brutal with the rough edges and armor plates all around it. Besides, it's easy to control and very fast for such a heavy piece of machinery. Give the police your version of `tactical response` with this beast. *Whereabouts: The truck can be stolen in the last mission of the game, and although it's very hard to do, you'll get the special version of the truck to play around with which is COMPLETELY IMPERVIOUS TO ALL GUNFIRE, RPG and other EXPLOSIVES, as well as being fully protected from fire and crash damage. ALTERNATIVELY, you can steal the truck from SWAT team once you get a 5 star wanted level and they come after you. This version is not completely invincible, but its still the most heavily armored vehicle in the game and VERY resistant to gunfire and crash damage, as well as having the protection to withstand a direct hit from an RPG-7. Besides, you get the awesome looking black armor plates all around this beast. *NOTE: the second screenshot shows the amount of damage the truck takes from a few clips from an AK-47 and quite a few brutal collisions (tested by myself on purpose) 'POLICE HELICOPTER' This is probably the most special vehicle in this game. Not only it is able to fly at high speeds and attitudes, but it's only found in certain places in the city and this is THE ONLY VEHICLE that possesses great firepower: a 6 barreled minigun is mounted on the front of this bird, which means that you're basically invincible while flying this thing. The minigun has unlimited ammo and never overheats so you can shoot continuously, and it annihilates any living thing in a single round, while all the other vehicles are blown up from about 10 rounds (with the exception of the SWAT truck and the Ambulance which take slightly more hits to catch fire). Can't wait to use this chopper to kill some feds? See the Police Chopper page to find it. Additionally, there's also a glitch that lets you "hold" its minigun in the form of the regular pistol once you died while in the helicopter (only through blowing up your vehicle)! 'SEA-RIDE' This vehicle can be found after you collect all ten surfboards (Surfboard Locations) and it will spawn like other boats. It is the fastest boat in the game and when you go up a steep hill you go flying. It is moderately resistant to damage and is the smallest boat. More commonly known as the 'jet-ski'. 'W4C-H' This is the fastest car in the game and is only available in red. Unlock this amazing car by collecting all the wheels (Wheel Locations) and experience it's AWESOMENESS! It's faily durable but unfortunately it suddenly crashes into invisible walls at random places.